


appetite

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: in answer to two tumblr prompts:"You are my family."and"Darling, I love you and all, but please step out of the kitchen"
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: 7 Days Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julemmaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julemmaes/gifts).



Rowan was well acquainted with his wife’s big appetite, be it for food or… other things. He was always very happy to accommodate it, whenever and wherever she asked.

What he didn’t expect, however, was how much bigger it could get once she was pregnant.

“Rowan,” a singsong voice came from the door of the kitchen and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He kept his eyes on the pasta he was cooking for dinner, all too aware of Aelin’s approaching footfalls. Two slim hands encircled his waist, her protruding stomach bumping against him.

“I can’t even hold you properly anymore,” she huffed as her forehead fell against his back.

He chuckled. “You held me pretty well ten minutes ago.”

Her soft, breathy laugh tickled his back and to his own shock and horror, he felt his blood rush south.

Her forefinger began to trace small circles around his navel. “Ten long minutes ago.”

“Aelin, I’m cooking dinner.”

Her finger was venturing lower and lower. “And I am starving,” she whispered.

Rowan turned abruptly when her finger brushed the hem of his underwear, grabbing her shoulders and gently pushing her away.

“Darling,” his said sternly, “I love you and all, but please step out of the kitchen.”

Her lip wobbled, and his heart fell when he saw the silver lining her eyes.

She looked away, laughing bitterly. She suddenly seemed so very tired. “I’m sorry; I don’t know what got into –”

He silenced her with a deep kiss, his tongue dominating her mouth. There was a moment’s hesitation before she responded in kind, and he groaned as her tongue toyed with his. He pulled her closer, leaning down so she wouldn’t have to stand on the tips of her toes, losing himself in the taste of her and struggling not to be too rough as her little moans drove him crazy. The kiss slowed down into a dozen small kisses before they finally pulled away, breathing hard.

His hands rose to cup her face, his thumbs gently brushing away her tears.

“Shhh, love, never apologize for wanting me.” He looked her dead in the eyes so she could see the truth in his words. “Every day I wake up to you in my bed, I am reminded of what a lucky bastard I am that you chose to be with me, and that you’ve been choosing me every day since. I love you, Aelin.”

More tears fell; and he could feel his own eyes grow wet.

“I love you,” he said again, his voice thick. “ _Body_ ,” he stressed the word as he pinched her cheeks, “and soul.”

Mischief set the gold in her eyes ablaze.

“So…” she sniffed and smiled impishly. “Wanna fuck?”

A wet laugh rasped out of his chest and he threw his head back, guffawing as tears of overwhelming joy and utter exasperation ran down his face.

He squeezed her cheeks and kissed her puckered lips. “I would love to, but let me get some food in me first. At this rate you’re gonna fuck the life out of me.”

She laughed too then, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders, teasing the nape of his hair.

Her smile went soft. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

He kissed her forehead. “Thank you for being you, here, with me. You are my family, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”


End file.
